Mi Locura
by Naomi Yuki-chan
Summary: Gaara nunca se enamoro completamente de una chica o mas bien mujer, siempre creyo que las populares serian infieles hasta que conocio a Ino, y cambio de parecer. (TERMINADA)
1. Chapter 1

Bla...bla...bla... Em... Los anime no me pertenecen... Bla... bla... bla... Lo unico que me pertenece es el fic:

Letra Normal/Narracion  
><strong>Letra NegritaDialogo**

_Letra Cursiva/Pensamiento _

Narra Gaara:

_Pff... Otro dia aburrido en la escuela, no veo la hora de entrar en vacaciones!  
><em>

Eso pasaba por la mente de Gaara, un chico pelirojo, piel blanca, estatura normal, nada fuera de lo normal. Le gusta vestirse de negro, muchos decian que era gotico?, pero no lo era, solo le gustaba usar el negro y ya.

Fin de la narracion.

Sus amigos Sasuke, Itachi y Sai (Tambien se vestian de negro) Lo fueron a buscar para ir a la escuela (Secundaria). Eran un grupo, Sasuke era el lider, almenos ellos Itachi, Gaara y Sai lo pensaban.

Como siempre, captaban todas las miradas, nada anormal para ellos.

Entraron a la clase de Matematicas, su profesor no les caia bien. Se llamaba Orochimaru, hay que admitirlo, era insoportable!

_Aghh... Otra vez este viejo pesado!_

**Orochimaru: Bueno clase les presento a la nueva estudiante Ino.**

_Ay Dios, es hermosa, pfff... Que cosas dices! La mayodia de las chicas lindas y populares nunca son fieles._

**Orochimaru: Sientate ahi, detras de el pelirojo.**

**Gaara: Tengo nombre, no me diga pelirojo.**

Orochimaru se enfado y lo ando a detencion despues de clase.

Toco la campana de recreo, Gaara se junto con sus amigos, mientras admiraba a Ino (Seretamente) Itachi lo saco de sus pensamientos:

**Itachi: ¿Te Gusta? Eh pelirojo, a mi no me escondes nada eh!**

**Gaara: Si... em... no...  
><strong>

**Itachi: Ja y yo creí que estaba loco.**

**Gaara: Que no me digas pelirojo!**

Ino se iba acercando muy lento hacia ello, con una gran sonrisa en su cara 

_Ay Dios, me esta mirando, no puede ser. Tranquila Ino tu puedes, espero que no crea que soy infiel ooo falsa. Ya basta Ino tranquila!_

Gaara la miro a los ojos e Ino no puedo evitar ruborisarse.

**Ino: Amm... Hola, Soy...  
><strong>

Sin dejarla acabar...

**Sai: Ino? Verdad?**

**Ino: Emm... Si... Si Ino, tu deves ser Sai, no?**

Y haci hablaron durante el receso, sono la campana.

**Sasuke: ALFIN... Artes!**

**Gaara: Jajajaja, nunca cambias, verdad?**

Todos rieron, la clase paso rapido y todos salieron corriendo para ir a sus casas (Imaginen el desastre xD).

Ino hiba saliendo y le dice a Gaara:

**Ino: Gaara!**

**Gaara: Si?**

**Ino: Quieres me acompañas?**

Gaara sin pensarlo dos veces...

**Gaara: Claro! **

Charlaron, intercambiaron celulares y llegaron a la casa de Ino. En ese momenta aparece la mama de Ino. 

**Mama de Ino: Ino, veo que ya hiciste amigos eh! Solo es tu amigo verdad?**

**Ino: Mamaaa!**

Gaara no pudo evitar reirse, ya no podia contenerse.

**Mama de Ino: Bueno, pensandolo bien, niño como te llamas?**

**Gaara: Me llamo Gaara, un gusto.  
><strong>

**Mama de Ino: El gusto es mio.**

Gaara sonrio, se despidio de Ino y se fue a su casa. Su hermana Temari, siempre preparaba el almuerso para el y su hermano de comer Temari lo mando a bañar.

**Temari: Ve a bañarte!**

**Gaara: Ya voy mamaaa!**

**Temari: Claro hijo jajajaja**

Se baño y se acosto a dormir, no paraba de pensar en esa rubia de ojos color celeste claro y piel blanca. No sabia por que pero ella captaba toda su atencion.

**Bueno hasta aca llego el primer capitulo de el fic.**

**Hacepto criticas, mañana subo otro!**

**XoXo. Rochiii**


	2. Chapter 2

Los anime no me pertenecen, sol.o me pertenece el fic... blablablabla...

**Dialogos.**

_Pensamientos._

Narracion.

Narra Ino:

_Me gusto Sasuke... Pero... Ahora me gusta Gaara... Emm... Bueno, yo no diria que me gusta, ME ENCANTA!solo un poco... Ash... que cosas dices Ino!_

Me desperte, prepare mi ropa y me fui a la escuela. No podia dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en admitir que Sasuke ya me habia echado el ojo antes de entrar al salon.

Fin de la narracion.

Ya todo estaban en la clase, Ino se quiso sentar con Gaara pero... habia alguien mas? Era Hinata?

Okey, me sentare con Sasuke.

Todo paso muuuuuuuuuuuuy lento hasta el receso. Ino se dio cuenta de que Hinata salia con Naruto y que era la mejor amiga de Gaara. En ese momento se alegro y se creyo una... Tonta?

Ino intentaba encontrar a Gaara pero el timbre sono y debian volver a clases. Les tocaba Musica, a Ino le gustaba muy rapido para ella, luego les toco lengua. Tuvieron que escuchar una historia muy aburrida, al menos para ella.

Ya era la hora de salir e Ino buscaba a Gaara. _"Hay Gaara en donde te metiste". _Pero en ese momento alguien la agarro de el brazo (no en forma bruza) y le dijo:

**Sasuke: Ehh... Ino?**

**Ino: Si?**

**Sasuke: Quieres salir a comer algo?**

**Ino: Claro!**

Bueno ellos se fueron y tanto en el mundo de Gaara...

**Gaara: Y Sasuke?**

**Sai: Se Fue A Comer Con Ino, Por?**

**Gaara: Nada, Nada.**

Gaara se fue e Itachi le dice a Sai:

**Itachi: IDIOTA!**

**Sai: Quee?**

Itachi le pega en la cabeza a Sai.  
><strong>Sai: Auch! Eso me dolio!<strong>

**Itachi: Lo hice para que te duela, no para que te alegres!**

**Sai: Jajajajaja**

**Itachi: Tu sigue riendo y asi te ira.**

Sai trago saliba, algo aterrado.

Narra Gaara:

_Tenia... Celos, de mi amigo? Pero porque, si ni la conozco, pero es tan... Basta Gaara, esta saliendo con tu amigo, no le puedes hacer esto!_

Undido en sus pensamientos se choca con alguien, una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes :3

**Chica: L...loo... . Mucho...**

**Gaara: Tranquila, no es nada (ayudandola a levantarse)**

**Chica: Como te llamas?**

**Gaara: Yo, Gaara y Tu?**

**Chica: Yo ****Shizune**

**Gaara: Okey, no eres de por aquí verdad?**

**Shizune: No, solo estoy de visita.**

**Gaara. Genial, si quieres, un dia de estos vamos a comer o a tomar algo, quieres?**

**Shizune: Claro!**

**Gaara: Adios!**

**Shizune: Baay!**

Wow, que facil es conoer a extraños hoy en dia!

Llegue a mi casa y Temari estaba Cocinando, debo admitir que cocina muy bien, tenia tanta hambre!

**Temari: Tienes hambre?**

**Gaara: Si, y mucha. **

**Temari: Lo imagine.**

**Gaara: Que cocinas?**

**Temari: Comida, por? Si quieres cocino pasto y piedras!**

**Gaara: Jajaja, muy graciosa (sarcasticamente). Y Kankuro?**

**Temari: Trabajando.**

**Gaara. Seremos solo nosotros, no me golpees si no como!**

**Temari: No te prometo nada.**

Fin de la Narracion.

Temari y Gaara comieron. Gaara deidio salir y se encontro a... con...

Fin de el capitulo 2 C=.

PD: Los fines de semana no subire caps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dialogo.**

_Pensamientos._

Narracion.

Narra Gaara:

Sali de mi casa a dar una vuelta y me encontre a Kakashi hablando con... Kurenai, que... raro?

En fin, de algun modo tenia que bajar la comida. No dije ni comente nada y segui caminando, hasta llegar de nuevo a mi casa, me recoste en mi cama y pense:

"_Por que Sasuke saldria con Ino, si la cree una malcriada"_

Fin de la narracion.

Narra Sasuke:

En verdad sabia que a Gaara le gusto Ino, no perderia la oportunidad de ayudarlo con eso.

Por eso invite a Ino a comer, le avisaria que era dificil de conquistar, resulta que a ella tambien le gusta pff... vaya historia.

Fin de la narracion.

A El otro dia, Gaara se desperto, tarde, no estaba acostumbrado, se cambi rapido, guardo sus libros, carpetas,etc. Bajo a desayunar y...

**Temari: Vaya que tienes sueño pesado, te sientes bien.**

**Gaara: Claro, Por que lo dices?**

**Temari: Nada, nada.**

**Gaara: Vamos, dime!**

**Temari: Nadaaaa!**

**Gaara: Okey, no me grites mama!  
><strong>

**Temari: Ya Quisieras niño!**

Narra Gaara

"_Pff... Ya Quisieras? Niño? Engreida"_

Cuando llegue a la escuela Ino, se estaba acercando a mi? _"Tranquilo Gaara, Tranquilo" _. Es que era tan, tan... perfecta! Nunca nadie me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, pfff... que mariposas, yo siento un Harlem Shake cuando la veo!

**Ino: Hola Gaara, que cuentas?**

**Gaara: Hola, Nada tu?**

**Ino: Nada, oye quisieras venir a estudiar a mi casa, si quieres invito a tus amigos/as.**

**Gaara: Claro! Como quieras!**

Las clases, pasaron muy rapido para Gaara, se sentia, emocionade, de alguna manera.

Todos fueron a sus casas, almorzaron y llevaron a su casa las cosas para estudiar. Estaban Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen e Ino.

Hicieron las tareas muy rapido, solo pensaban en divertirse.

**Hinata: Ino, estas sola en tu casa?**

**Ino: Noo, como crees estoy con mi hermano Deidara.**

**TenTen: Ahh, ya me habia asustado.**

**Itachi: Podriamos jugar a algo... (Sonrio picaramente)**

**Sasuke: Claro... algo como que...**

**Sai: La botella?**

Todos dijieron que si, primero le toco a Sakura y a Sai, luego a Itachi y TenTen y luego a Gaara y a Ino.

Ino fue a el centro y Gaara la imito, Ino se ruborizo, pero no se notaba... En cambio a Gaara, como explicarlo, parecia un tomate. Se besaron , fue mas o menos asi, Gaara la tomo de la cintura de Ino, ella lo imito tomandolo de el cuello, la guerra de lenguas habia empezado, no les faltaba aire ni nada de eso, al menos hasta que alguien abrio la puerta era... Deidara...

**Deidara: Oye Ino...**

Se quedo paralizaso al ver a su hermanita menor besandose con un chico, ambos se separaron y nadie pudo evitar reirse de la cara de Deidara.

**Ino: Ve, luego te explico.**

Dijo Ino sacandolo de su cuarto. Ya era la hora de cenar y todos se fueron, Gaara fue tomado de el brazo, era Ino, gracias al cielo.

**Gaara: Eres tu, de la que me salve, tu hermano me hubiera matado.**

**Ino: Tranquilo, jaja no se lo permitire.**

**Gaara: jaja, oye... Ino... Quieres salir conmigo?**

**Ino: Claro, eso si hay que avisarle a Deidara. Oye Deiii!**

**Deidara: Si- **Dijo Serio.

**Ino: Gaara y yo estamos saliendo :P**

**Deidara: Bueno Gaara, si le llegas a hacer algo, date por muerto.**

Gaara trago saliva.

**Gaara: Tranquilo no le are nada.**

**Deidara: Mas te vale!  
><strong>

Ino lo beso y Gaara se lo correspondio.

**Deidara: Ajam...**

**Ino: Ash, tonto!  
><strong>

**Gaara: Bueno, mejor me voy, antes de que mi hermana me mate.**

Se saludaron y Gaara se fue a su casa, ceno, se baño se quedo mirando tv y se durmio.

Bueno Hasta aca llego el cap. 3

xo. Rochi


	4. Chapter 4

**Dialogo**

_Pensamientos_

Narracion

Narra Gaara:

Me desperté como un zombie o algo por el estilo, no dejaba de pensar que Ino me había dicho que si? La chica mas popular a un chico común y corriente, pero aun asi me gusta y estaba pensando en llevarla a cenar algún dia de estos.

Me prepare para ir a la escuela, desayune con Temari y ella me dijo:

**Temari: Gaara, sabias que Kankuro se ausentara unos días?**

**Gaara: Es casi lo mismo de siempre, por su trabajo, mucho papeleo, etc.**

**Temari: Bueno… Te dire la verdad.**

**Gaara: … - **Con cara de WTF.

**Temari: Es que Kankuro Se va a casar.**

**Gaara: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii VOY A TENER CUÑADA VOY A TENER CUÑADA!**

**Temari: Bueno te lo tomaste mejor de lo que pensé.**

Gaara se dio que eran 7:45 le quedaban 15 minutos para peinarse y lavarse.

Fin de la narración.

Narra Ino:

_Yo nunca saldría con un normal, siempre salgo con los populares… Pero Gaara, Tiene Algo Especial, Ya no siento "mariposas" en el estomago… SIENTO UN HARLEM SAKE!_

**Deidara: Ino, levantate son 7:35!**

**Ino: QUEE!**

Practica mente salte de la cama e hice todo muy rápido, iba saliendo con mi desayuno en la garganta no había podido ni tragar, Pero al menos llegue a tiempo.

Llegue a la escuela y me sente con Gaara, las clases pasaron muy muy lento hasta que de milagro sono la campana!

**Gaara: Ino!**

**Ino: Sip**

**Gaara: Quieres Venir de campamento?**

**Ino: Claro, Solo nosotros o vamos con amigos.**

**Gaara: Con Itachi, Tenten, Hinata Y Sasuke.**

**Ino: Va A Ser divertido! vamos a avisarle a Deii **(Deidara)

**Gaara: Ok**

Fuimos caminando hasta mi casa y nos abrió Sasori.

**Sasori: Holo!**

**Ino: Holo?**

**Sasori: Obeo**

**Ino: Habla bien tarado.**

**Sasori: Gueno**

**Ino: Ash, nos vas a dejar pasar?**

**Sasori: Oki-Doki**

Gaara los miraba Con cara de O.o y buscamos a Deidara, nos dijo que si… Pero con una condición

**Deidara: Okey, pero hay una condición.**

**Ino: …**

**Gaara:Cual?**

**Deidara: NO tengan relaciones**

**Ino: Hay Deiidara no seas tarado.**

Gaara e Ino estaban sonrojados, y bueno, Sasori que se partia de la risa, mientras que Deidara solo se ponía mas serio.

**Deidara: y Bien, cuando se van?**

**Gaara: Mañana.**

**Deidara: Pero si le llega a pasar algo!**

**Gaara: O.O**

**Deidara: Te mato!**

**Ino: Callate flacucho escuálido!**

**Deidara: No me digas asi- **Haciendo Pucherito

Ino prepara sus cosas y se va a dormir a la casa de Hinata, Se despide de Gaara y el se va.

Fin de la narración.

Narra Hinata:

Hice pasar a Ino y llame a Tenten.

**Hinata: Tenten!**

**Tenten: Si…**

**Hinata: Ino llego, no le vas a contar lo de…**

**Ino: QUE… QUE… QUE COSA!**

**Tenten: Tranquila, es que estoy saliendo con Itachi y asadasas :3 – **Tenten se sonrojo

**Ino: OMG EN SERIO!**

**Hinata: jajaja**

**Tenten: Sii**

**Ino: Cuentalo TODO y con detalles!**

Tenten Le conto todo a Ino y a Hinata.

Cenaron pizza y miraron películas romanticas,Okno, de terror. Primero vieron Las 4 peliculas de "El Exorsista" luego "El Rito" Despues "El conjuro" y Al final "La Masacre De Texas" (Mis películas favoritas :D) y las Tres se durmieron en el sillón… Pero Alguien Toco La Puerta Las tres se levntaron y era…

**Fin de el capitulo **

**Espero que les guste y aunque es medio cortito, mañana lo sigo ;)**

**La Pareja ItachiXTenten o TentenXItachi Esta Dedicada A ****tobi's-a-good-boy-xd**** (Andi) :3**

**Quien será… Jason a partirlas a la mitad! **

**Un ponicornio verde que caga helados**

**Sera Madara!**

**SERA UN PEDOFILO/A**

**Esperen A Mañana Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	5. Chapter 5

Narra Tenten:

Alguien toco la puerta despertándonos a todas, Ino siguió durmiendo al igual que Hinata. _"Cobardes, Ash!". _Abrí la puerta con cuidado y era…

ITACHI!, Me asustaste- dijo la Cunoichi

Hay, bueno-dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente- Perdón, por que las abuelitas se acuerstan temprano, o me equivoco?

Ash, que querías- algo enojada por lo que había dicho el Uchiha

Solo vine a avisarles que mañana las esperamos a las 15:30 en la cafetería, no te enojes – Se acerco a la Cunoichi y la beso lenta y tiernamente , fue algo de unos 3 minutos.

Kawaii- Tenten susurro para que no escucharan las chismosas, levantando la vista para ver el sonrojo de Itachi (asadasas)

Nos quedamos unas horas hablando y comiendo galletas hasta que Nos dimos cuenta que eran las 4 de la mañana, por lo cual decidimos despedirnos con un corto y dulce beso.

Fin de la narración

Ya eran las 12 de mediodía y las chicas recién se levantan, estirándose, bostezando y refregándose los ojos. Ino e Hinata se levantaron y fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para almorzar, ya que no era hora de desayunar. Tenten se quedó haciendo "fiaca" (asi le dicen en mi país cuando te quedas de flojera en la cama :D ) y pensó: "_Tengo sueño, jamás volveré a quedarme hasta tarde_" Luego de almorzar subieron a preparar las valijas y a producirse para ir a la cafetería.

Narra Ino:

Tenten estaba tan kawaii, nunca me la hubiera imaginado así vestida y mucho menos con el pelo suelto. (I-M-A-G-I-N-A) Estaba realmente hermosa, por poco la envidiaba, claro una envidia sana.

Salimos y cuando llegamos los chicos estaban ahí y mi Gaara, obviamente súper guapo :3, era de esperarse.

Holaa- Dijo la rubia

Hola- Dijeron al unísonamente los hombres

Todos subimos a la camioneta, nos esperaba un viaje largo, Tenten estaba dormida con Itachi en el asiento de atrás, Hinata y Sasuke platicaban de cosas incoherentes, mientras que Gaara y yo la pasábamos de maravilla. Cuando llegamos a el lugar decidimos que nos turnaríamos, un día las chicas en la cabaña y los chicos en la carpa, mientras que el otro los chicos dormirían en la cabaña y las chicas en las carpas.

Estabamos aburridos y pensamos en jugar verdad o reto, primero iba Hinata ya que a ella se le había ocurrido la idea:

Mm… Itachi, verdad o reto?- Dijo Hinata

Verdad- Afirmo el pelinegro

Si tuvieras que matar a alguien de nosotros, quién sería?

Si sigues preguntando cosas así, creo que a ti- Haciendo sorprender a Hinata- Bueno Gaara verdad o reto?

Em… Verdad

Si Ino no te gustara y tampoco fuera tu novia, con quien saldrías, con Hinata o con Tenten- La pregunta estaba causando una sensación en todos, Ino probablemente lo mate, Tenten lo golpee, Hinata se sonrojaba y bueno Sasuke también lo mataría.

Con nadie, me quedaría soltero- Afirmó el pelirrojo, despreocupando a todos.- Bueno Tenten… verdad o reto?

Verdad…- Dijo la Kunoichi

Te casarías con… Lee?- Dijo mientras recibía una mirada asesina de Itachi

NOOOOOOOOOOO- Dijo Tenten con cara de asco- Esta va para Ino, Verdad o reto?

Reto!- Dijo la rubia convencida

Tienes que… invitar a un chico que no conozcas a almorzar.

Mm… Está bien, bueno Sasuke verdad o reto.

Reto… NO VERDAD!- Dijo Sasuke

Nope, ya dijiste reto-Dio Ino sacándole la lengua y un tono burlón mientras se acercaba para decírselo en secreto- Tienes que despertar a Hinata con un beso y luego escaparte con ella a algún lado- Dijo prácticamente susurrando

Todos se quedaron con la intriga de saber cual era el reto…

Bueno Hinata verdad o reto?

Verdad- Dijo la peliazul

Te gusto o te gusto mucho- (Ayer vi "Metegol" xD) Dijo Sasuke con aires de superioridad

Em…Yo…- Dijo apenada, aunque fueran novios ella no dejaba de ser tímida- Me gustas mucho- Dijo en voz baja para que no la escuchasen.

Que?- Dijeron todos al unísonamente

Que… Megustasmucho- Dijo rápido para que no la entendieran

No te entiendo- Dijo Sasuke

Que.. Me gustas mucho- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, Sasuke le beso y le susurro "Lo sabía, tú también me gustas mucho" haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara peor.

Fin de la narración.

Todos se levantaron y salieron a caminar, hacía calor y la única brisa que corría era tibia. Luego de caminar unas cuantas horas Tenten se acordó de la apuesta que había echo con Ino, no se la dejaría pasar.

Ino, ya buscaste un chico para invitar a almorzar, recuerda que no lo tienes que conocer…- Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Em… No buscemos, que sea feo no quiero que los chicos se pongan celosos ni nada de eso- Dijo Ino buscando a alguien feo para invitar a almorzar.

Luego de unas horas encontraron a un chico, era normal, ni lindo ni feo, algo petizo, ojos marrones al igual que su cabello y bueno… un poco mas enano que ellas. El chico asintió mientras que Ino y Tenten caminaban con él para llegar a las cabañas, cuando el chico entró Gaara, Itachi y Sasuke lo miraron de reojo y soltaban pequeñas risitas por su estatura, claro, sin que lo notara.

Donde está Hinata?- Dijo Tenten

Preparando la comida- Dijo Gaara intentando no reírse

Ok, vamos con ella Ino y así dejamos que los chicos se conozcan mejor- Dijo la Kunoichi

Luego de unas horas las chicas terminaron de cocinar, sirvieron los platos en la mesa mientras todos platicaban. Se hizo la horade la siesta y el chico se fue, Hinata y Sasuke se fueron a dormir la siesta, mientras que los demás se iban a el patio.

Narra Sasuke:

No sabía como hacer para sorprender a Hinata y completar la "apuesta" por así decirlo. Cuando me levante eran como las cinco y algo de la tarde, desperté a Hinata con un beso y no me importó que estuviéramos en pijama, salimos de la carpa y la lleve a una playa, no había mucha gente y nos quedamos ahí hasta que se hizo de noche, queríamos disfrutar más de campamento pero teníamos que irnos antes porque nuestros padres/tutores nos extrañaban a todos.

Fin de la narración.

Eran las siete de la tarde, Hinata y Sasuke ya habían venido, los demás estaban platicando afuera cuando algo nos tomo de sorpresa.

Tenten…- Dijo Itachi

Si?- Pregunto algo extrañada por el tono dulce de la voz de su novio

Em… Yo…- Suspiro Itachi- Tenten, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo- Dijo el pelinegro entregándole un anillo súper kawaii :3

Si!- Grito la Kunoichi saltando de alegría y besando por todas partes la cara de su "Prometido".

Todos estaban contentos por eso, Itachi ya les había comentado eso a los chicos, las chicas estaban mas emocionadas que Tenten, la bombardeaban con comentarios como, "que te vas a poner", "cuando y en donde será" y cosas así.

Cenaron y prepararon sus cosas para irse, desarmaron la carpa, subieron a la camioneta y se fueron. Gaara le dijo a Ino si quería irse a vivir con el ya que eran una pareja que se amaba mucho y se decían cosas que a veces eran empalagosas hasta para el mismísimo Cupido.

Bueno, espero que les guste, es el último capítulo. El momento ItachiXTenten es para Andi :3 No te mueras T.T

Para los que no saben:

Metegol es una película Argentina.

Kawaii Significa Lindo.

Hasta la próxima… xo…


End file.
